1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cabinet with power supply arrangement and more particularly to a cabinet having a power supply arrangement so that one or more electronic devices can be connected thereto for charging.
2. Description of Related Art
A cabinet typically has a plurality of drawers and a person can draw out the drawer horizontally to access its contents. It is typical for an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone or tablet computer) user to connect a plug of the device to an outlet for charge if a rechargeable battery of the device is depleted. Further, it is often that the electronic device users have difficulties of finding an outlet for charging. Furthermore, an extension cord may be required to interconnect the device and the outlet and finding a suitable extension cord may be difficult or even impossible when such need arises.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.